Truth or Dare
by K-Jellybean
Summary: The houses are meeting for a party, truth or dare ensues. Hermione never backs down from a dare. *FEMSLASH, MA FOR A REASON*


disclaimer: JKR owns HP and all, I just play with them.

"Come on, Cho," a very drunk Seamus Finnigan slurred, as he pointed an empty bottle of firewhiskey at the asian. "It's your turn!"

Cho grinned at him ruefully, she'd been waiting for this. The houses had all come together for this party as her idea anyway. Everything was going as planned. Well, mostly everything. It was quite a shock when Harry and Draco ran off to go shag, but other than that, everything seemed to be going exactly how she wanted it and now, it was finally time.

She turned to Hermione and said, "Truth or dare?"

The brown eyed Gryffindor grinned and responded, "Dare." Hermione always picked dare, when she thought it was safe enough to, and she never backed down from a dare.

"I dare you to give me a lap dance." Cho told her, her even tone betraying her jelly insides. Hermione's eyes bulged.

"In front of everyone?" she asked. Cho nodded. "And if i don't?"

Cho eyed the girl who never got drunk carefully. Hermione would rather die than drink too much. Knowing this, Cho smiled mysteriously and said, "If you don't do it, then the consequence is four shots."

Hermione gulped audibly. "Come on, 'Mione, I dared you." Cho provoked.

Hermione gazed at the Asian across from her. Cho was beautiful, and her body certainly was to die for... But did Hermione want to give into her desire in front of all these people? Didn't really matter now... Cho had dared her. And Hermione bnever/b backed down.

That in mind, Hermione got on her hands and knees on the floor and crawled over to the Ravenclaw, sitting on the floor. She tilted her head up and pressed her lips forcefully against Cho's, slipping her tounge between her lips and into her mouth. The Asian started to respond and Hermione pulled away.

"You're on, Chang." Hermione said and pulled her up. She transfigured a bottle into a chair and pushed Chang down into it. She took about ten paces back and then turned to Seamus.

"Music?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Seamus flicked his wand and on it came. It was not romantic, and it was not soft. It was Linkin Park's Points of Authority. It had a thrumming bass beat, and Hermione grinned. The guitars were distorted and amazing, the singer coming on with a sexy sort of scratchy voice. She faced Cho and moved her hips in time with the beat.

She swiveled them round, letting her ass stick out wantonly. She stepped closer to Cho in time with the beat and then the bass pounded and she dropped down to the floor, letting her legs spread wide open. The school girl's miniskirt did not cover much and the sight of the pale girl's legs was just so tempting.

She popped back up, letting her legs spread. She advanced a little closer to Cho before she turned her body and slid her hands down her legs from her thighs to her toes. Her ass was just perfect, but that skirt should have been illegal. It rode up, and as Hermione posed, she gave a very nice view of her black lace thong.

All too soon, the brunette was back up, swaying her hips to the beat again. She stood in front of Cho and took the collar of her white blouse in her hands. The bass thrummed again and Hermione ripped open her shirt in time with the beat, casting it aside. Who would have thought she'd be one to wear such sexy lingerie? But there it was, plain for all to see, her breasts cupped in black lace.

Hermione gripped her miniskirt and slid it down her hips slowly, stepping out of it and letting herself straddle Cho. She forced her mouth onto the pale skinned woman and her fingers went to work on unbuttoning Cho's blouse.

"What are you doing, Granger?" Cho asked confused.

"You asked for a lap dance, Chang. I can't give you a proper one with all these clothes on."

Hermione soon grew frustrated and with a whispered word, banished Cho's clothes. They were now completely nude. It was then that the loud calls of approval from all theguys around them came. Hermione had been waiting for it, here it was, and now was no time for stage fright. She knelt in front of Cho and spread her legs forcefully. She looked up at the dark haired girl and smirked before she flicked her tounge out against the Asian's clit.

Cho gasped and her hips instinctively jerked forward as Hermione let her tounge play with her pussy. She bent her head forward more and sucked on Cho's pleasure spot. The Ravenclaw moaned loudly in appreciation and threaded her hands through Hermione's hair.

Hermione flicked her tounge in circles and raised two fingers to the Asian's opening. She circled Cho's heat with her fingers before pushing one in hard and fast. The black haired girl groaned and pushed back against Hermione's fingers. The Gryffindor swirled her tounge around Cho's clit, pressing another finger into her.

Cho was moaning loudly when Hermione pulled her mouth away. She kept her fingers at work as she leaned her head up to kiss Cho. The guys around them stomped and whistled, some of them even started jacking off as the brunettes locked lips and let their tongues fight for dominance.

Cho couldn't keep her hand from coming up to cup Hermione's breast. She rolled the nipple between her fingers, drawing it to a taut peak. Hermione broke the kiss to moan. Cho took advantage of it and Let her mouth stray to the pink flesh.

Cho's tounge went out and swiveled over the heated skin. She pulled the nipple into her mouth, sucking gently and letting her tounge dance over the skin. Hermione pressed her fingers into the Asian more insistently, jamming them in and twisting them round. Cho's own fingers came up to tease Hermione's clit.

"Fuck," Hermione gasped as Cho played her fingers over her clit. She immediately pushed a third finger inside Cho, hammering them in and out. The Asian cried out and flicked her tounge over the Gryffindor's hard nipples.

"I'm not gunna last..." Cho panted into Hermione's ear.

"Cum with me.." Hermione said and Cho let herself go, spiraling out of control, her walls clenched hot and tight around Hermione's fingers.

Hermione pulled her fingers away from Cho's wet pussy and put them in her mouth. She sucked them clean and smiled at Cho's amazed expression. She grabbed her wand and with a flick, all of their clothing was back on. She stood back up and offered her hand to the Asian still sitting.

"You dared me." Hermione said matter of factly. "It's my turn now." She said mischievously and grinned. The night had only begun. 


End file.
